Love Is Complicated
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris is in an abusive relationship. PJ finds out and helps him out of it but falls in love with him while he helps Chris.


Chris sighed as he walked into his apartment, which he shared with his best friend. It was a Friday night and it was later than Chris thought it was. It was nearly midnight. Chris had just gotten back from being at his boyfriend's house. They didn't exactly have the best relationship. In fact, Chris wasn't even happy anymore. He had even become depressed. Chris's boyfriend had become abusive a few months after they started dating. Chris didn't know why. He had tried to leave their relationship before but it ended badly so he was stuck.

No one had started to notice Chris becoming depressed, except for his best friend and flat mate, PJ Liguori.

It was only recently when PJ noticed this change in Chris. He wasn't the same old happy and smiley Chris which worried him. He didn't think too much of it until recently. He knew that something was wrong with Chris and he wanted to help but he didn't know how to help.

"Peej?" Chris called when he walked into the apartment. He reached over and shut the door behind him.

"I'm in the living room, Chris!" PJ yelled. Chris made his way towards the living room. "Hey." PJ said when he looked up and saw Chris walk into the living room.

"Hey." Chris said. He sat down next to PJ. PJ looked at him.

"Long day?" He asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Something like that." He mumbled. PJ stared at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." Chris said. "What are you still doing up? I thought you hated staying up late?" He asked.

"I've been planning something for a new video." PJ said. "I wanted to try to get it planned out as soon as possible so I could start filming." He said. "It's been awhile since I've updated my channel. I don't want people to start getting annoyed with me." He said. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris. His eyes were red and puffy. PJ could tell that he was exhausted. There were bruises on Chris's neck that weren't there yesterday. "Chris?" PJ asked nervously. Chris looked at him. "Did you just get back from being at Ryan's?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Chris said. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I was just wondering." PJ said. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" He asked. PJ sighed. He turned so that he was facing Chris.

"Are you happy?" PJ asked. "I mean…Being with Ryan?" He asked.

"I guess." Chris said. "What's with all these questions?" He asked.

"You're not happy." PJ said. "I've known you for five years." He said.

"PJ, it's complicated." Chris said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"It's not that complicated. It's abuse! Look at you! You come home with fresh bruises after being at his house!" PJ yelled. Chris crossed his arms against his chest. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." Pj said.

"What am I supposed to do PJ?" Chris asked. "I've tried to break up with him once and I ended up with more bruises on my body!" He yelled. He let out a sigh.

"If you let me then I can help you, Chris." PJ said. "You really don't have to go through this alone and you shouldn't have to go through this at all." He said calmly. "You deserve someone so much better than him."

"I know that he loves me." Chris said. PJ rolled his eyes. "I'm being honest, Peej. We were happy when we first started dating but then everything went downhill." Chris said. "I really don't know what happened." He said.

"Well, it's been a few months. I think you need to find someone new. Someone who'll make you happy and someone who won't give you bruises." PJ said.

"How am I gonna do that when I can't break up with him?" He asked.

"Invite him over." PJ said. Chris looked at him with shock.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. PJ chuckled.

"So you can break up with him." He said.

"It's not that simple, Peej. You've only met him once. You don't know how he is." Chris said.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish." PJ said. Chris stared at him. "Invite him over. I'll be there with you. I won't leave you alone with him. Maybe he'll go easy on you if you aren't alone." PJ said. Chris shook his head.

"I doubt that but I'll give it a try." Chris said. He sat up. "But I swear to God if you leave me alone with him…I know where you sleep." Chris said. PJ laughed.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with someone who's abusive." He said. Chris sighed.

"Why does love have to be so complicated?" He said as he stood up. PJ bit his lip as he looked up at Chris. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll give Ryan a call tomorrow and let you know what happens." Chris said. PJ nodded.

"Goodnight." He said. Chris smiled and then he walked out of the living room. PJ sighed.

"Love doesn't have to be complicated." He mumbled. "You just picked the wrong person." He mumbled.

PJ has always had a crush on Chris. He's always liked him more than a friend. But recently, his feelings kept growing. He knew that he would never have a chance with Chris. Chris only thinks of him as a friend.

Two days later, Chris was finally able to convince Ryan, his boyfriend, to come over. Chris was extremely nervous but he wasn't as nervous because PJ was going to be there. He knew that PJ wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. PJ was always there for him and Chris was thankful for that.

"So, when did you say he's he coming over?" PJ asked as he walked into the living room, where Chris was sitting on the couch. Chris was about to reply to him but he stopped when he heard knocking at the door.

"That would be him." Chris said. He took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. PJ walked over to him.

"Just be calm. Everything's going to be okay." PJ said. Chris nodded.

"Thanks for doing this." He said. "I knew I wouldn't be able to do this alone." He said.

"No problem." PJ said. "I don't like seeing you hurt." He said. "Go get him." PJ said, pushing Chris towards the door. Chris groaned. He walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before he finally opened the door. He looked up and saw Ryan; who was rather tall with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." Chris said. He stepped aside and let Ryan in. He reached over and shut the door. Ryan looked over at Chris.

"So, why did you call me over here again?" Ryan asked.

"We need to talk." Chris said. He grabbed Ryan's hand and led him into the living room. He nervously looked over at PJ, who was now sitting on the couch. PJ looked up as soon as they walked in. He bit his lip when he saw that they were holding hands. PJ looked up at Chris. "Uh, you remember PJ right?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Does he have to be in here?" He asked. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Chris said. "Um…" Chris nervously let go of Ryan's hand. He looked over at him.

"What's going on, Chris?" Ryan asked. Chris stared at him.

"I…" He started to say. "I'm not happy." Chris said. "Not anymore, at least." He said.

"Okay? And what does this have to do with me?" Ryan asked.

"It has everything to do with you." Chris said. "You've changed since we started dating and I don't like it." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" Ryan asked. Chris bit his lip.

"I'm saying that…" He quickly took a step back, just in case. "I can't do this anymore. With you." He said. "I don't want to be with you anymore." Chris said. PJ bit his lip as he looked at them back and forth. He looked over at Ryan and could see the anger in his eyes. PJ quickly stood up. Chris looked at him. "Peej?"

"Basically, what he's trying to say…Is that you can't use him as a punching bag anymore." PJ said.

"PJ." Chris said with shock, but PJ ignored him.

"I don't use him as a punching bag!" Ryan yelled.

"Really?" PJ asked. "Because he didn't have these bruises on his neck until the other day when he came home from being at yours." He said.

"Chris, you can't do this." Ryan said. Chris didn't say anything. "We can make this work."

"No, we can't." Chris said. "This has been going on for too long and it needs to stop." Ryan glared at him. He went to take a step forward but PJ quickly stepped in front of Chris. Chris nervously looked up.

"You heard him. You need to leave…Now." PJ warned. "And don't come back."

"Really Chris? This is how we're ending?" Ryan asked. Chris didn't say anything.

"Yes, now you can leave." PJ said. He quickly grabbed a hold of Ryan and pushed him out of the living room. Chris sighed in relief. He nervously sat down on the couch. He bit his lip as he waited for PJ to come back. He waited a few minutes before PJ finally came back into the living room. Chris looked up at him. PJ sat down next to Chris. "So, how do you feel?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him.

"Relieved." Chris said. He sighed. "I'm glad he's out of the picture. I loved him but it was time to let him go."

"I'm sure you'll find someone who will properly love you." PJ said.

"Yeah, maybe." Chris said. "I don't know if I could find anyone else who will put up with me like he did."

"Well…I know one guy who's willing to put up with you." PJ said nervously. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Do I know him?" Chris asked. PJ smiled.

"You know him very well, actually." PJ said. "I think you'd like him." He said. Chris smiled.

"I have a feeling I'll like him." He said. He wrapped his arms around PJ and kissed him. PJ was a little surprised but he immediately kissed Chris back. They kissed for a few seconds before Chris pulled away from the kiss. He took a deep breath as he stared at PJ. PJ blushed. "Thank you PJ." Chris whispered.

"It's what friends are for." PJ mumbled. Chris stared at him.

"I've always liked you Peej." He said. PJ looked at him. "But I could never show it because I was with Ryan…But now I'm not with him." Chris said. "I'd choose to be with you over Ryan any day." He said. PJ couldn't help but smile.

"Chris, I don't want to rush you into anything. You just got out of a relationship." PJ said.

"And now I can be happy." Chris said. "And I want to be happy with you." He said.

"As long as you're sure it's what you want." PJ said. Chris nodded.

"I know it's what I want." He said. PJ stared at him.

"Chris, I've been waiting for ages for this to happen." PJ said.

"I'm really sorry." Chris said. He sighed. "But, Peej, you don't have to wait anymore. I promise." He said. He reached over and took PJ's hand. "It's finally happening. Kickthestickz is real!" Chris said. PJ went into laughter.

"Oh my God! You're such a dork, Chris!" He yelled. Chris also laughed. He wrapped his arms around PJ and pulled him closer. PJ smiled and then he cuddled into Chris's chest. Chris smiled as he looked down at PJ.


End file.
